makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Aya Shameimaru
Bio Aya runs the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, which is viewed by most people and youkai in Gensokyo as a mildly popular gossip paper. She has a shameless reporting style, tends to exaggerate events, and expresses her own personal opinions in her articles. As a result, many don't want to see themselves in her newspaper, and she is on less than good terms with some of the other characters. Still, she does have ethics, and is more interested in pursuing the truth (sometimes to a fault) than ruining other peoples' reputation for the sake of it. She's very strong and is probably stronger than she shows since she sometimes "accidentally wins" battles while only meaning to cover a news story. Movelist Skill Cards *Gust Fan: Aya creates gusts of wind to attack. If done in the air, the wind will fall downwards. *Gale Fan: Aya shoots two wind bullets that fly half the screen. *Wind from the Maple Fan: Aya summons a tornado a distance in front of her. If it hits, the opponent is launched into the air. *Domination Dash: Aya surrounds herself with wind and performs a high speed dash. *Graceful Dash: Aya does a wind dash similar to "Domination Dash", but it does not graze and travels slower. Instead, Aya can perform an additional followup dash in any direction. *Tengu's Downburst: Aya does a drop kick with wind surrounding her. Can only be done in the air. *Tengu's Pebbles: Aya throws pebbles up into the air using the power of wind. The pebbles can be recalled anytime to rain down upon the enemy. *Wind Standing of the Tengu: Aya creates a wind ball under her shoes and hovers in mid-air. When she jumps, the windball shoots in the opposite direction of her jump. *Wind Sickle Veiling: Aya surrounds herself with wind that’ll act as a shield. *Tengu Felling: Aya flies diagonally upwards while flinging a cluster of wind behind. *Tengu Drum Aya hops up forwards into the air, and then arcs downwards. If she connects with the opponent, she will stomp on their head and inflict damage. *Pelting in the Night: Aya strikes a stylish pose with her pen and bunkachou while she summons a pack of 7 crows that congregate above before swooping down. Spell Cards *Maple Leaf Fan: Aya waves her fan and it creates a tornado to attack the opponent. *Daymare in the Dark Night: Super version of Pelting in the Night. Aya summons a murder of crows to bombard the enemy. Last Word *Illusionary Dominance: Aya will charge at the opponent and if she connects, she will kick the opponent into the air and fly in from various directions and hit the opponent multiple times. She then stands on top of them and fires a scatter of wind shots downwards. Misc. *Battle Intro: She writes on her notepad and says, “Oh Goody! I’ve got the next story!” *Taunt: She pulls out a newspaper and says “How’s this look?” *Victory Pose: She takes a couple of pictures and says, “Thanks for your help! Be sure to pick up the paper tomorrow!” She then looks at the camera and smiles. Winning Quotes How about it? Won't you take a copy of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper? Extra, extra! An extra of the Bunbunmaru newspaper to deliver the truth, the best in Gensokyo! Extra! Extra! Nothing big happened, but it's still an extra! Hello, I'm the well-known Miss Shameimaru. I've come to bring you today's newspaper. Vs. Self: I can't write about myself in my own newspaper. It would have to be done by some third party. Vs. Reimu: Hm, perhaps this shrine's blessing is the discovery of new news material? Vs. Marisa and Tron Boone: By the way, no matter how much you steal, I don't find fault in it. Because that would work against the newspaper. You always have to watch with an objective eye. Vs. Sakuya and Hsien-Ko: Amazing! I didn't know you were such a good juggler! Vs. Alice: Next time, please let me interview you! I want to see where you put the gunpowder in the dolls! Vs. Patchouli: Ah, yes, why don't I start a "Lucky Five Phases" column in my newspaper? Anything's fine. Vs. BB Hood, Akuma and Asura: Holy crap! I almost became a bloody mess on a rock just to get near this guy! Oh well. It was worth the scoop. Vs. Youmu: Oh, you can even use that sword for pruning? I'd love to dedicate an article to describing it! Vs. Yuyoko: I don't often visit that world, but...I have to wonder if maybe there are interesting stories there. Vs. Yukari: I'd like to see a newspaper from outside for reference. Don't you think that would be best for humor material? Vs. Reisen: I think it speaks volumes about the quality of my newspaper if I have to resort to writing about rabbits now ...... Vs. Komachi: The "Next Week's Deceased Corner" was unpopular. It didn't seem to be very accurate. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: It seems like fun underground too. You think we can live underground too? Vs. Iku: The article on the habitual behaviors of the oarfish was a hit with the intellectuals. Even though I just filled it with imagination. Vs. Sanae: Ah, the miko who couldn't give me any scoops. Are you still running around for the mountain lately? Vs. Cirno: Actually, I think fairies are the most interesting. And the one over there is most interesting of the fairies. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Meiling: I have a lot to thank the Scarlet Devil Mansion for. Providing scoops, and the mass subscriptions, too. Vs. Utsuho: The hot spring beneath the mountain was a success. With it, you improve the mountain's economy. Just as expected from nuclear fusion! Vs. Ryu: Perfect scoop! I'm bound to get some readers when I talk about humanity's greatest warrior! Vs. Yuuka and Morrigan: Avoid the appearance of evil, and avoid compromising situations. It's better for you to be docile. Vs. Shiekiei: Ah, that's right. May I collect data on you until the equinoctial week? I'd like to do a documentary write-up called "Getting to the Heart of how the Presiding Judge of Gensokyo Spends her Daily Life." Vs. Felicia: Where will you be holding your next performance? A sunflower field? Vs. Frank West: Sorry your camera broke in the fight. Guess someone else will have to get pics to the Bunbunmaru. Vs. Chris and Jill: Hmmm…Maybe I should do a story on B.S.A.A. Vs. Wesker: Whoa! You turned yourself into a mutant? Tell me more! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Movies? Never seen one but I wanna! Vs. Phoenix Wright: Got a case coming up, Mr. Wright? I’m sure I can help promote it. Vs. Mytsia: That's right. I also think grilled chicken is bad. Vs. Strider Hiryu, Hayato, and Zero: Your sword is amazing! How did you make it? Vs. Amaterasu: I can't believe I met THE Amaterasu! This'll make a great story! Vs. Jin and Dr. Wily: Looks like the Kappa aren't the only ones creating machines here anymore! Vs. Momiji: Seriously Momiji, What is it that you have against me? Vs. Gene: So that is the Hand of a god you possess? Tell me how this happened…. Vs. Chun Li and Cammy: Surely, there must be interesting stories from an officer of justice! Vs. Guile: Oh my! Has the US army found a way to invade Gensokyo?! Now this is a scoop! Vs. Juri: S.I.N.'s criminal activities will really bring in readers. Vs. M. Bison: Now the tyranny of Shadaloo will be known all across the world! Does my heart good to know my papers can act for justice. Vs. Batsu, Sakura, and Saki: Teenagers from the outside world engaging in battle on a daily basis. This is almost too perfect! Vs. Megaman, Bass, Zero, Roll, and Jin: To think technology would come so far. I could just imagine the headline: "Robots: The Exciting Results of Future Progress". Vs. Dante and Trish: "New Yokai Hunters in Gensokyo: Are the Shrine Maidens out of a Job?" That'll get in some readers. Vs. Vergil: Call me when you cause an incident in Gensokyo. I'll be sure to add it in the papers. Vs. Captain Commando: Superhero battles evil and the fourth wall in Gensokyo- wait, fourth wall? Vs. Arthur: Knight goes down in two hits! Wow, this story's already a downer. Vs. Soki and Masamune: Oh, a samurai has finally appeared in Gensokyo! Will you be picking a fight with resident swords-woman Youmu? That would make for an interesting read. Vs. Ruby Heart: "Alert! Pirates have arrived in Gensokyo! Will they loot our villages? Will they take our women? Will ninjas wage war on them and beat them to a bloody pulp?!" What? Too biased? Vs. Keine: One day, you'll be teaching the stories I wrote in your history class. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: Let me know when you two are gonna slaughter each other again. The paper could use some pulse pounding stories. Vs. Nitori and Nick: How'd you learn how to make this stuff anyway? Mind sharing your knowledge with the rest of Gensokyo? Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: It's been a while since you brought in your ship-temple thingy. Anything interesting happen recently? Vs. Futo, Miko, and Kokoro: You haven't been around much since the recent incident where religions beat each-other up. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: I should definitely keep my readers aware of the environment. Vs. Rumia and Wriggle: You'd probably fall more into the 4-panel manga section of the paper. Vs. Mima and Shinki: Evil forces have returned! Oh, wow, the paper will get so much attention now! Vs. Jon Talbain: A werewolf that knows kung fu? I wonder if he's been training with the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gatekeeper. I'll be sure to interview them both. Vs. Kagerou: You've lived a pretty carefree life for a werewolf. Vs. Tenshi: I'm dying to know just how bad the fabled poor cuisine of Heaven is. Vs. Satori: Aw...what's the fun in news if you're already gonna know what'll be printed? Vs. Tessa: "Human magician using science to unlock Genokyo's secrets. What mysteries await?" Vs. Firebrand: If the underworld is invading, then I definitely gotta write about this. Vs. Medicine: Could you be.... a doll? Surely not. Vs. Anakaris: Looks like mummies have finally made it to Gensokyo. Better get the word out. Vs. Yumemi: If you ever find out more about magic through your science, call me. I'll be there in a second if it gives me a good scoop. Vs. Amingo: Is Gensokyo getting a Hispanic cultural festival? That might make a good short article. Vs. Nue: There are a lot of scary things in Gensokyo that need to be reported. Vs. Sonson: Extra! Extra! Sun Wukong's granddaughter comes to Gensokyo! Vs. Kogasa: I wonder how many karakasa obake are left. The people need to know. Vs. Spencer: Oh my? Could this help those who lost an arm and leg in the wars? The people have to know! Vs. Hina: Looks like I was lucky enough to get a scoop on you. Vs. Kasen: An interview sometime would be nice. Vs. Dan: That was too anti-climactic for a scoop. Vs. Seija: Finally! The Amanojaku has been captured! This will make a great read! Vs. Ken: A warrior and CEO? Weird, but interesting. Vs. Murasa: This would make a good story if Gensokyo actually had an ocean for you to do your thing. Vs. Seiga: Read all about it! The Wicked Hermit has been caught! Vs. Nero: What mysteries does the devil bringer hold? The people must know. Ending (Aya and Frank West are being confronted by Zombies.) Aya: Gah! Zombies?! Did they come from the other world?! Frank: Damnit, I thought I lost them! I guess they probably followed my scent! Aya: Oh boy! First a dragon now Zombies? Imagine all the hype this’ll generate in the next paper! Frank: Now your speaking my language, doll. Let’s kick some ass! Later.... (Aya is showing the story to her Rival Hatate Himekaidou.) Hatate: Hmm...this Frank Guy is good for a human.... Aya: Amazing isn't it? Hatate: But I'm still the best! Aya, There's no need for a newspaper with the best subjects bundled with the worst content. Aya: Better watch your mouth, Hatate. Frank might be entering in the news competition. Hatate: In that case, We'll become each other's competition and aim for the best! Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom